Boyfriend
On the hot day of summer, together with the boyfriends, we have come to the spa resort. Meet with him in the heated pool and various facilities, let's GET doki doki points and level UP your familiarity! (暑い夏の日、カレたちとスパリゾートへやって来ました。温水プールや様々な施設でカレたちと出会い、親密度をUPさせてドキドキptをGETしましょう！) How to play 'Event Rules' Get along with worrisome boyfriends♪ MAX the familiarity gauge to success! If you get along with the worrisome boyfriends, you'll get doki doki points! Let's collect many doki doki points to receive special rewards☆ 'Point ①' Acquire doki doki points and aim for a ranking! You'll get the rewards by the acquiring doki doki points and even if you GET a high ranking, you can receive the Limited Edition Boyfriend☆ 'Point ②' Meet with the limited boyfriends by exchanging the rings! Fill the familiarity gauge MAX to get the rings♪ Exchange the rings to meet the limited boyfriends! 'Event Tips' 'Event Tip ①' Let your favorite boyfriend into high attractive boyfriend. The higher the attractiveness (attack + defend power), the higher the familiarity gauge will fill up! 'Event Tip ②' 3 times "Ganbaru" to progress the event more and more. By using the Genki three times, you'll be able to progress the event 3 times faster ♪ Archive his response successfully☆ Also, 3 times the doki doki points★ 'Event Tip ③' GET huge amount of doki doki points from the super rare worrisome boyfriend! The super rare boyfriend from the doki doki mode, you can get more doki doki points than the other boyfriends♪ 'Event Tip ④' Try to get happy bonus in this event to get better bonus. You can find it while clearing the area. When you won your rival in Kare Jiman, you'll be rewarded with "Excellent rate 100% bonus"☆ It's a chance to progress the familiarity gauge within 10 minutes♪ 'Event Tip ⑤' FEVER time is also a chance to advance''☆''' In FEVER time which starts during the event gives 2 times of rare boyfriend appearance! Use of the candy lip will benefit the event more♪ 'Event Tip ⑥' Get the large amount of doki doki points when combine with candy lips. Using the candy lip will increase the both point and rings! With 3 times ganbaru and FEVER time, huge amount GET♪ 1 candy lip ''Rings' x 2 times & 'doki doki point' x 2 times 3 candy lips 'Rings' x 4 times & 'doki doki point' x 8 times 5 candy lips 'Rings' x 6 times & 'doki doki point' x 12 times 'Event Tip' ⑦''' '''Let's further get the doki doki points by "High Touch" with your club members ☆ If you belong to two or more persons in the club, you'll get the doki doki points by high touch with your club members on the way♪ Login Phrases Phrases list *These phrases are said by the worrisome boyfriends. Areas Detail To Clear the area All worrisome boyfriends clear rewards 'Area'- Arrival at Spa (スパ到着) The worrisome boyfriends Kitashiro Takeru Osaka Hiromu Shinkai Rinto Myojin Kengo 'Area'- Bath Time (バスタイム) The worrisome boyfriends Sakurazawa Ruka Kujo Kishin Mayama Kyoichiro Narumi Masato 'Area'- Relax (リラックス) The worrisome boyfriends Fuwa Keishi Negoto Arashi Takatsukasa Masaomi Momokoshi Haru 'Area'- Doki doki mode (ドキドキモード) The worrisome boyfriends Watase Chisato Kagami Saku and the rest of the worrisome boyfriends. Meet the boyfriends in the event Assisted boyfriends Category:Boyfriend & I events Category:Events